


Unexpected interruption

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Scabbers (Harry Potter)
Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062344





	Unexpected interruption

Our tale begins in the garden of the Burrow where lovers Crookshanks and Scabbers have been catching up after 3 years apart.

Crookshanks sighed. "I really can't stay out here any longer or my owner will think I'm chasing gnomes again."

Scabbers said, "Just stay a short while longer please."

Crookshanks replied, "Fine, but if---"

Harry suddenly appeared beside them, he glanced from one to the other and smirked. "So, this was why you've been dying to get outside all day then? To talk to your little buddy?"

Scabbers muttered, "I'm hardly little."

Crookshanks threw his paw protectively over Scabbers and hissed at Harry.

Harry laughed. "This is an interesting development. I'll go fetch Hermione and see what she makes of all this."


End file.
